


Au-delà de la tombe

by malurette



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Short One Shot, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Laura ne résout pas à ce deuil.
Relationships: Carmilla/Laura (Carmilla)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Au-delà de la tombe

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Au-delà de la tombe  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Carmilla  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Laura/Carmilla  
>  **Genre :** glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Sheridan LeFanu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** February 21st: “ _I am not resigned to the shutting away of loving hearts in the hard ground.  
>  So it is, and so it will be, for so it has been, time out of mind:  
> Into the darkness they go, the wise and the lovely. Crowned  
> With lilies and with laurel they go; but I am not resigned._”  
> Edna St Vincent Millay, Dirge Without Music  
> pour Dark Femslash Week (17-24 féb. '20)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

La mort ne saura les séparer. Un jour, une nuit, Carmilla reviendra, reviendra vers Laura.   
Il lui faut son sang pour rester en vie, son amour également, et Laura en retour a autant besoin d’elle.   
Si Carmilla revient, non, quand Carmilla reviendra, Laura l'invitera à entrer, à reprendre possession d'elle.   
Elle connaît le danger, la damnation, mais c'en est déjà une autre que de vivre sans elle, torturée par son souvenir et son absence. Elle lui manque tant !  
C’est facile d'être forte quand il n'y a pas de tentation à laquelle céder, c’est bien difficile d'être seule.   
Et avec le temps, s’estompe le souvenir de la peur, de l’horreur. Celui du bonheur, du plaisir, perdure.   
Carmilla n’était pas mauvaise, pas méchante, elle n’avait simplement pas d’autre choix, et elle prenait grand soin d’elle, elle tenait à lui faire le moins de mal possible.   
Elle aimerait la revoir vite, de son vivant, mais si elle s’éternise, si elle ne revient pas, Laura le sait, c’est elle-même qui finira par trépasser et la rejoindre – le sort dont on la menaçait précisément si elle gardait Carmilla à ses côtés, elle le connaîtra tout de même !  
Alors mise au tombeau avec tant de regrets, y restera-t-elle ? Elle craint que non. Elle n’aura de repos sans sa bien-aimée.   
Retrouvera-t-elle Carmilla parmi les ombres ? l’Église l’en menace, comme si c’était le sort le plus terrible qui soit. Mais pour elle c’est une promesse, et la véritable punition serait d’errer éternellement non en sa compagnie, mais en son absence.


End file.
